


Better then the first time around

by DeeGee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashwave, Flirting, Humor, M/M, School Reunion, coldflashwaveweek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: Barry is dragged by Iris to their high school reunion only to find he actually had a date (dates)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not- edited. And I am far funnier in my head that I really am. There will be smut but marked completed until then.

Barry did not want to do this; he did not want to go into that high school for some reunion. Flash or not, though he couldn’t announce that. Why was there even a ten-year reunion? He sighed heavily getting a ’you will live.’ from Iris, but he wouldn’t live. He really didn’t want to see anyone from his high school days but her.

Barry rolled his eyes when the girl giving out the name tags jumped, giving Iris a hug. Another eye roll when he got his own name tag while the lady chatted up Iris like they were besties, even though he was sure his sister didn’t even know her, but just went with it to avoid being rude. 

So while Iris was trapped in conversation and more people approached her, Barry headed in, wishing with all his might that the open bar would do something for him. Maybe if he drank everything there? It was worth a try, he turned finding himself frozen in his tracks. The two men in matching black suits but with different ties, red and blue. He was very sure they never went to high school with him. And he had to fight down the urge to get over there in a flash and instead walk. He hadn’t seen them since he said how proud he was of them, joining the legends crew, saving the world. 

He finally came to a stop in front of the two men, before he could really say anything he caught their name tags. ‘Barry’s date.’ and ‘Barry’s other date.’ He sputtered a response when Mick who was grinning spoke first.

“Hey, baby boy.”

“Guess we got here early, told you not to drive with Iris.” Snart smirked when another party goer was standing there listening, despite not being a part of the conversation. Barry noticed too he also noticed the guy was one of his bullies and still looked like it.

“Like Iris would even let me get out of showing up with her.” He smiled, unsure of what they were doing, yeah, they slept together once while on a legends mission but Rory got hit with some kind of drug and the night ended in a threesome, they hadn’t talked about. Still when a long slim finger beckoned him, he went to stand between the two men. 

“She is scary.” Len drawled, hooking a finger in one of Barry’s belt loops. 

“You know how sisters are.” Barry smiled, the gleam in Lenny’s eyes made him feel confident that whatever they were here for it wasn’t bad and he may actually enjoy it. And maybe it was just enough to help him get through the required hour of being here that Iris gave him. Whatever game they were playing seemed like a promise of making the gathering a good time. Already it was sending people over to see if he really was here with two villains though they would see soon too that Snart and Rory were good guys. It was almost like most were trying to eavesdrop find out how the geeky little Barry Allen with the CSI job was with two evil mastermind. So Barry smiled whatever it was he was actually started to think this whole night wouldn’t suck, at least in a bad way.

“Yes, thankfully Lis is on a date with Cisco.” His voice was cold and Barry snickered he really was protective of Lisa. Even though she really could take care of herself and Cisco if there were any problems.

“They are a cute couple.” Barry added, and Snart smirked again.

“Not as cute as you, in-between us.” Barry flushes with Snart’s words, looking to Mick for help but the man was content just looking at his ass. 

“Hm, your ass looks just as good without the leather on it.”

Barry had words to Micks comment, he really did. But the crowd gathering closer left him silently staring, hands on him, both men were a little too okay with public displays of perversion.

“I gotta stay at least an hour!”

“Then how about a tour of where you went to school.”

It wasn’t a question, he noted, when they finally got some distance between the curious onlookers.

“I wanna see the principal's office,” Mick purred into his ear, nearly causing him to trip.

Well at least he wasn’t bored.


End file.
